You Can't Fight This Feeling Away
by emilee.foley
Summary: Kaleigh "Kyle"Bucket tries her hardest to make her family's life better, helping her mother, having a part time job at Elle's Diner, and educating her brother. She tries to make him feel so happy, but he can't. When a tour comes up, will she take this opportunity to turn her family's life upside down and fall for anyone or no one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I trudged down the snow covered sidewalk of my town, kicking up the snow. I bent down and picked up a snowball. I threw it up into the air and hit it with my foot, covering my worn and tattered Jordans that I had gotten from my aunt Jessie for Christmas 3 years prior. My red camo backpack dragged behind me in the snow. Cold air blew threw the rips in the knees of my jeans.

I walked up to the Wonka Chocolate Factory gates. I held the bars like a prisoner would. I pulled off my backpack and zipped it open. I pulled out my old Babe Ruth signed baseball and threw it into the courtyard. It landed in the snow and rolled into the middle of the yard.

I found a bobby pin and picklocked the lock. The gate slowly open. I slid through and shuffled across the ground, the snow crunching under my feet. I retrieved my ball and continued to the door. I stood up to the towering twin doors. I knocked with my fist.

"Leave or you shall be killed." A voice boomed. I screamed and ran out the gates, pulling off my Hurley ball cap and ripping through the air. I sped home to the old shack on the hill just on the border of our small town. I walked through the door, greeted by my mother, father, grandparents, and my younger brother Charlie. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi Kaleigh, how was school?" My mother asked as I walked over to the couch. I sat beside my Grandma Georgina.

"Mom, just call me Kyle or something, and it was okay I guess." I said.

"What happened dearie?" Grandma Georgina asked.

"Nothing really, but I almost got a concussion." I said, rubbing my head.

"How on earth could you get a concussion at school?" Grandpa George asked.

"Oh, I got hit in dodgeball by Porter MacLeod." I said.

"I never liked that boy, ever since he'd stolen your lunch in the 1st grade." My father said, looking up from his newspaper. I curled next to Grandma and snuggled up into the blankets.

My mother kissed my forehead. "It'll get better, I promise." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>I chased Colin, Sam, and Nick, my best friends, down the snow covered dirt path into town. I picked up a snowball and threw it at them. It hit Colin in the head. They stood mesmerized at the power pole in front of them.<p>

"Hey, what's up? A squirrel getting electrocuted?" I said. They said nothing. I got closer and saw the sign on the pole. It was a notice to the town.

"Dear people of the world," Colin began reading.

"After years of loneliness and isolation, I've decided to invite 5 lucky golden ticket winners for a tour of my factory." Sam continued.

"The golden ticket winners will get a day to see my stupendous and beautiful and spectacular factory and one child shall win a prize at the finish of the tour." Nick read.

"Happy hunting. Sincerely... Willy Wonka." I finished. I ripped it off the post and stuffed it in my pocket. Colin fished a 10 dollar bill from his wallet. We ran into Robyn's Candy Shop.

"If it isn't my favorite customers?" A woman said from the top of a shelf. She slid down her ladder and walked up to us. "Hey little bro." She ruffled Colin's hair.

"Hi Robyn." They walked to the fully stocked rows upon rows of Wonka chocolate bars. Disgusting stuff it was, chocolate. But everyone loved it, especially Charlie. But he only got it once a year. Each boy pulled a bar off the rack. I waited at the door for them.

"You getting one Ky?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I can't, not enough." I held out a nickel, a dime and a penny.

"I'll buy you one, c'mon." Colin said and waved me over. I lit up with happiness. The boys liked me not for how much money my family had, but for what I was. I pulled a bar off and Colin paid. As we walked out the door, they opened their bars and saw no ticket. I refused to open mine.

"Aren't you gonna open yours Kaleigh?" Nick asked through bites of his.

"No, I'll wait till I get home." I said. Which was 50% truth, 50% lie. I was going to wait ill I got home, but I wasn't gonna eat it myself. I was going to give it to Charlie for his birthday, which was today. "I think I'm gonna head home." They all said bye and I ran home, shivering i the cold, crisp air.


End file.
